Master of the Force
by RazacRazer
Summary: Master David Shuter, human, planet unknown, has been training in the ways of the force for 50 years under the instruction of Master Yoda, when he has learned everything the master can teach him, the Council send him on a mission to eradicate a sith. takes place over 100 years before the events in the phantom Menace


Master Shuter Fanfiction

MASTER OF THE FORCE

"Finished your training, you have" my Master, Yoda, said to me after I completed the last task he had asked me to preform

"but, Master.." I said, bowing my head "are you sure?" he nodded his little green head once

"50 years, it has been, since I discovered you. Taught you everything, in that time, I have. A Master in the force, you have become, earned that green lightsaber, you have." I went and kneeled respectfully at his feet. He ignited his small green lightsaber and with one swift movement, cut off my Apprentice braid. Then he hovered his lightsaber on each side of my head, then said

"Rise, Master Shuter, Jedi Knight of the Order" I rose to my feet, towering over the green hermit

"Master, I thank you for your guidance, and hope I shall continue to receive it for the rest of my days" he chuckled, something I had rarely seen him do, and said

"shall come, the day, when die, I will. 50 years, it has been, and still, look 20, you do. The bug that bit you, rare it is, but when bitten, is someone who is strong in the force, immortality, it would seem, it brings. Old, I am, but older, you shall become." I nodded my head, even after 50 years, it brought me headaches when Yoda talked in long sentences.

"Now that I am a Jedi Knight in full, will you tell me my home planet, Master?"

"Tempt you with it, I shall not. One day, know you shall, but today, no." he turned away, I knew this meant the conversation was done. I left his presence. Once out of ear shot, I let myself smile. 50 years hard work, had finally paid off. I was one of the most powerful Jedi in the ways of the force. The Dark side powers were all that was unknown to me, and thus it should be. I was heading back to my quarters to rest when a youngling came running up to me

"Master Shuter, the Jedi council asks your presence at once, I think it has something to do with an important Mission. Could be a Sith!" I smiled

"I highly doubt that, young one. There are those more skilled than I in the ways of the saber to take on one of those." but off for the council I went.

"Master Shuter, welcome" one of the Master's said (well the Wookie's translator, that is)

"I am honored to be in your presence Masters" I said, dipping my head

"the reason you have been called here is a matter of great importance." said a human master, who appeared to be in his 70's, he continued "A sith has been located in one of the abandoned area's of Alderann. You shall take 3 other Jedi and go capture, or if need be, kill this Dark one." I stared at him in shock

"but Master, why me? Surely there are others more, capable of this task." Yoda spoke up

"Capable of this task, you are. Powerful in the ways of the force, you are. Capable in the ways of the saber, you are." I nodded at him, the old human Master said

"Master Yoda assures me you are a very powerful Jedi. If you succeed, there will be a place on the council for you, few of us have captured or killed a Sith. We would be please to have you" I let myself smile, then I bowed

"It shall be done Master's"

"then you are dismissed." I turned and left.

The next day we were on a Republic Cruiser. We being myself, A Master of the Blade, and a friend of mine since I came to the Order, Master Fredriquea Secura, who was Twi'lek (she had been 6). Her Padawan, A wookie, Lewchalka, who relied mostly on her brute strength. And Another Jedi who specialized in the Force, a Nemodian. Who was distant and didn't even share his name. It was going to take us 2 days to reach Alderann, luckily the cruiser was big enough that we could have a 'training' room.. I walked up to Fredriquea

"Master Secura, would you care to duel with me?" she smiled one of those seductive smiles I had come to love

"why you didn't even have to ask David, and no "master's" with me, we go back too far for that" she stood up on tiptoe and kissed my cheek

"Fredriquea, I'm 14 years older than you" I whispered

"but still look 20, I may be 56 in human years, but I'm the equivalent of 25 in Twi'lek years, we're practically the same age" she winked. I sighed and shook my head

"it's not the Jedi way" I reminded her

"and that is why so many have turned to the dark side, _they_ are allowed to fulfil their bodies needs, we Twi'lek's have a very high sex drive, we're allowed some le-way" I let her have that. I walked to the opposite side of the room, completely aware of the Nemodian and Lewchalka watching. I dropped my cloak and force pulled my lightsaber from my belt to my hand. Fredriquea dropped her cloak to revel and very reveling battle suit, only covering up the important part of her chest and her groin area. I knew why she did this, using the luring aspects of her green body to distract her enemy, but it still made my mind wander to unspeakable things. She un-clipped her lightsaber manually and said

"Watch and learn Lewchalka" she growled and affirmative. Fredriquea ignited her Blue blade and got into a ready stance, I knew I was way out of my league but I ignited my green lightsaber, which almost matched her body in colour. I spun it and got into a ready stance, with my blade over my head, pointed at her.

"Your move Secura" I said in a deep tone, she winked at me

"with Pleasure Shuter" she blew a kiss, which made me lose my concentration for a second, but that was all she needed, she flew at me. I stepped out of her way and swung my blade backwards at her, blue met green, I then turned to face her as she swung at my head, I ducked and stabbed at her groin, she back flipped out of the way and _tisked_

"that's not the stick shaped object I want near there Shuter" I shook my head as she ran at me again, I force jumped over her, meeting her blade over her head, then landed, twisted, and force pushed her with enough force to send her flying into the wall, I leaped and swung at her head when she was down, she ignited her blade just in time to meet mine, I pushed down, she fought fiercely to keep the blade away from her neck, but I had my own strength plus an abundance of the force to help me. Our faces were millimeters from each other, when she realized she had no hope to best me, she pressed her lips to mine, kissing me with passion, I stopped pushing, kissing back slightly in shock, and she used that to push up with her blade and the force, seeing me flying back, my Lightsaber flying from my hand, I rolled across the floor a few times, I stood up slowing, looking up to see Her standing, both lightsabers in her hand.

"That was a dirty trick" she shrugged, laughing a musical laugh

"you have to give up now, but you're not a bad kisser Shuter" I looked back to see Lewchalka watching intently, and even the Nemodian looked interested, both their lightsabers hung at their sides.

"Never" I said as I charged her, I leaped in the air and pulled both Lewchalka and the Nemodian's lightsabers into my hands and ignited them, Purple and Green blades wizzed through the air and met her Blue and green blades. Her smile faded and she went on the attack, and I realized in that moment that she had been toying with me, she finally saw me as a real challenge. I blocked each attack frantically, occasionally fitting in an attack or two. Once I got an idea of her fighting pattern, I was able to find an opening to spin back roundhouse her blue lightsaber our of her hand, which in essence was bad, because she used the opportunity to grab my arm and dig her sharp nails into it, till I dropped the Purple blade. It was now green on green. I kicked her back. Twirled my blade, and then went on the attack. After 2 minutes of intense blade action, we broke apart for a quick breather, or at least, I thought that's what it was, she was really building up the force to pick me up, throw me into a couple walls Until I dropped my blade, then dropped me and pointed her lightsaber, _my_ lightsaber, at my throat. I was breathing heavily. She stood there for a few seconds, then dis-activated the lightsaber and held her hand out, I took it and she helped me up.

"Good fight" I said, she smiled and handed me my lightsaber, but pulled me down when I grabbed it

"rematch, you're bedroom, tonight" she whispered into my ear, then let me go and strode pass me, smacking my bum as she walked past. I shook my head but chuckled, re-clipping my lightsaber to my belt. I put my cloak back on and went to go to the cockpit when the nemodian walked up to me. I said

"sorry about stealing your lightsaber" I said, he said in his Nemodian accent

"no need. You did well Master. She may have beat you, but she has been training in combat for 50 years. You had the brains and the resources to use what was around you, not many Jedi would have thought on the fly of using your allies lightsabers, not many that haven't seen combat before at least." he dipped his head ,I nodded

"thank you.. Um, you never mentioned your name.." he looked back up at me

'I tell few, and especially not humans, for it is said our names are hard for you to pronounce, so just call me Al, when there is need." I nodded

'Thank you Knight Al." then I bowed and walked away.

I woke up the next morning with Fredriquea in my arms, naked. She hadn't been kidding when she said Twi'lek's had high sex drives, and judging by the fact I had felt resistence the first time I had entered her, this had been her first time too. i sighed as I kissed the top of her head, she opened her eyes and looked at me

"good morning love" she murmured and kissed me on the lips tiredly

"its time" I said after we kissed, she nodded and propped her head up on her hand.

"Same time tonight then?" she said with a smirk, I shook my head

"most likely not." she pouted

"you mean this wasn't good enough for you" she gestured to her naked body

"no it was, more then good enough, but" she then said

"you don't want a relationship?"

"I do, really I do, we would have to hide it from the Order, but that is not what I meant, I meant there is a good chance I am not going to live to see the end of this battle, I am not as skilled in combat as you are"

"do you think I would have let you do what you did to me, or do this?" she grabbed my hand and rubbed it over her body, everywhere "if I didn't think you wouldn't survive this encounter with a sith lord? Jedi Masters don't mate with men unless they want, and expect to spend the rest of their lives with him. I want you, David, I have had a crush on you since I was 14, by your standards. I want you, I want this, even if it has to be secret. I want to be Fredriquea Shuter" she murmured, I sighed, not wanting to argue any more, she finally smirked and she inserted my fingers in her

"I think you owe me round two" she then kissed me, and round two, and 3, we did.

Our ship landed and the four of us exited. We then took a walk through the dead city. Not encountering anything for the longest time. But no sooner had I thought we had been duped, had I felt a disturbance in the force, people were closing in. I pulled my lightsaber to my hand and ignited it, the others did the same. Farther up the road, a group of probably 20 bandits. They started firing their blasters at us. We started deflecting their shots. Al and I were able to use the force to send them right back at their owners, but Fredriquea and Lewchalka weren't trained enough in the force to do this. Once the last man fell, we disengaged our lightsabers and sprinted towards the center of the city, where the Sith most likely was. We did reach the 'town hall' but there was 40 or 50 bandits guarding it. I ignited my lightsaber and charged, slashing at the nearest group, cutting their heads off, I then started to deflect bolts, occasionally, stabbing at nearby bandits. After I had killed a good 20, I heard a roar of pain, A wookie roar. I turned to see Lewchalka had been shot in the shoulder, I then force pushed the bandits near him into a wall, hopefully hurting them, I then sprinted to her side just as Fredriquea did the same.

"Take care of her!" I said to her then ran at the remaining bandits. I slashed at 5 of them, killing three, I then used a force trick Yoda taught me, I waved my hand and said

"you want to run" the two bandits looked at each other then said in unison

"I want to run" and they ran. I then turned to the rest of the battle, which, was over. I walked back to Lewchalka and Fredriquea. I told the Wookie

"go back to the ship." she roared a protest, Fredriquea said

"she wants to stay and fight, Wookies are made of strong stuff, one bolt burn won't stop her" I nodded slowly

"okay." I then stepped back so Al was in my view and said "this is it guys, it's just the sith now. We made it this far, we can come out of this fight alive. For the Order!" I turned, and with the others behind me, walked into the building.

We walked through the corridors in silence. Until we reached the end of one and found a Woman in a fighting suit with a lightsaber at her belt. I dropped my cloak, as did the others, and pulled my lightsaber to my hand and ignited it, as did the others. I said

"Sith lord, by the power granted to me by the Jedi order, I am placing you under arrest, come quietly, or Perish." the Sith grinned and said

"it's a Pleasure, Jedi master, but Darth Sasha does not surrender to anyone" she called her saber to her hand and ignited it, the Red blade giving a darker look to her appearance. She flew at us, screaming a battle cry. I spun my blade and brought it up to block her attack, she then battled all of us at the same time, some how able to block all of our attacks and attack herself. She dropped to the ground when I sliced at her head, then twisted and swung at all our mid-sections, I jumped back in time, but Al wasn't so lucky, he had his stomach cut open. Sasha then leaped over him, twisting mid air and slicing his head off. I winced. Lewchalka roared and charged her. Both Fredriquea and I yelled "No!" but we were too late. She engaged Sasha in battle. I started to run into the battle when Sasha stabbed Lewchalka. She fell to her knees, then to the ground

"Lewie!" Fredriquea screamed, she made to run for her when I placed a hand on her shoulder

"that's what Sasha wants" I murmured. Sasha laughed

"awww, aren't you two a cute couple. Tell you what. I'll let you go, I love to see the order's rules defied" I looked at Fredriquea

"together?" I asked. She looked me in the eye, then kissed me quickly

"Together" she agreed. We both charged. I swung at her head, Fredriquea at her legs. Sasha blocked my saber and jumped over Fredriquea's. She landed a few meters back.

"Death it is then" she growled and charged us. She fought with a new ferocity. But Fredriquea and I had each other, and love was unstoppable. Sasha finally jumped out of our reach saying

"you two are strong, but I am stronger" she force pushed me hard. My head hit a pipe and I fell to the ground. I looked up, dazed. Fredriquea and Sasha were locked in mortal combat. though Fredriquea had the upper hard. Sasha was on her knees, pushing up against Fredriquea. Then Sasha pressed a button on her lightsaber and a smaller, mini blade ignited. And she maneuvered her lightsaber so she cut Fredriquea's hand off, or at least, almost did, it was hanging on by a flab of skin. Fredriquea screamed. I yelled. Sasha laughed and stabbed Fredriquea in the stomach, and pulled up, causing her more pain. Sasha pulled Lewchalka's lightsaber into her other hand and held them cross bladed at Fredriquea's head. I bloodcurdling scream erupted from my lips and I force pushed Sasha with so much strength that she flew through 2 sets off walls and down two stories to the ground outside. I ran to Fredriquea's side

"Freddy" I murmured, holding her head in my arms. she smiled slightly, blood dribbling from her lips

"I like...that nickname" she coughed

"hold on Freddy, we can get you to the ship, get you healed, we can-" she interrupted

"no.. David..I can feel my death coming..just.. Know that I love you..and..would have spent the rest..of my life..with you.. Now..kiss me.." I felt tears leaking from my eyes, but I leaned down and kissed her

"I love you too" I murmured into her lips. She smiled weakly

"good..don't let my death..turn you..to the..dark side.." she then put all of her remaining strength into the kiss.. Then let out one final shaky breath, and went limp. I put her head down gently. Then picked up her lightsaber, and ran through the Sasha-shaped holes in the walls, then jumped to the ground. Sasha was slowly getting up, blood dripping from her head. Only if humans had softer heads, she would have died.

"Just you and me now Jedi" she growled, igniting her red and purple sabers. I ignited both my lightsaber and Fredriquea's and said

"no. its just me" I charged and swung at her head. She brought her sabers to block, then jumped back

"Try this on for size" she dropped one of her sabers and pointed her hand at me, lightning shooting out of her fingertips. I dropped the Blue lightsaber and used the latest trick Yoda taught me, absorbing her force power in my hand. After a few seconds she stopped

"how?" she growled. I then shot her lightning back at her in one powerful burst, she crumpled to the ground. I pulled the blue lightsaber back to my hand and jumped at her, swinging at her head. She brought her red saber up to meet mine weakly. But I pushed down with both my blades. Pushing hers into her body, cutting off her head. I disengaged my blades and took a couple steps back in shock. I had won. I had killed a sith! I clipped both my blade and Fredriquea's to my belt. Then pulled both Sasha and Lewchalka's sabers to my hand, and force jumped back up to the second floor. And ran to Lewie's body, to make sure she was dead. And she was. I used the communicator to call the ship to pick me up. Explaining how we had 3 bodies to transport. I then walked over to Fredriquea and held her un-severed hand Until my ride came to pick us up. I was going home. Alone.

I stood before the Council un bathed and in the dirty clothes I had defeated the Sith in.

"The Sith, Darth Sasha, then stabbed the Nemodian in the belly, then cut off his head, then Master Secura's Apprentice, Lewchalka, charged Sasha, getting stabbed in the belly, dying from blood loss. Master Secura and I charged into battle together, almost defeating the sith, but she used the force to send me flying, I hit a pipe with my head, and was dazed. Fr- Master Secura engaged the Sith herself, but was bested. I took her lightsaber and finished off the Sith, I am sorry to report, that the mission was not a success Masters, we didn't capture the sith, and we lost 3 good jedi." I said hoarsely, bowing my head.

"Sorry to hear this news, we are. But a failure, this mission was not. Survived, have you. Dead, the sith is. Made me proud, my apprentice, you have" Yoda said, I lifted my head, the old Master said

" we will see that these brave Jedi will have their stories, and yours, shall be told forever more in our Archives, along with their lightsabers on display. But I see Master Secura's lightsaber is at your belt, what is the meaning of this?" I said

"I wish to keep it, to remind me, of her sacrifice."

"Do you wish to become a Guardian as well as a Consulate?" he said, with a slight smile

"that was my plan, if the masters will permit it, since most jedi must only follow one path."

"That is because they only live long enough to follow one. Whether or not you follow this path is of no concern to us. The council has no control over each other." he let that sink in, that's when I noticed a new seat, unused, beside Master Yoda

"Masters, are you sure?"

"Postive" he gestured for me to take the seat. I walked over, and sat done in the chair.

"Thank you Masters."

"Your welcome, Master" they said in unison. Then Yoda said

"Dismissed, you are" they all got up and left, I was about to do the same

"Master Shuter. Rest I would, if you I were. A head of you, a long journey you have.50 years of battle study, you have" Yoda said, I nodded at him

"Of course Master"

"not me, it will be, who teaches you. Aid I will, but a old friend, of yours, teach you, she shall, Master!" he called. And a ghost appeared in front of me, she smiled at me. Fredriquea said

"hello sweetie"


End file.
